dcaufandomcom-20200222-history
Gotham City
Gotham City is the home of Batman and its also his base of crime fighting.It's located on the northeast coast of the United States. , "The Demon's Quest" History It had been a city since the late 17th Century. , "Cold Comfort" It was located in the state of New York. , "Joker's Favor" Because of its industrial and commercial growth, it had become a home to Wayne Enterprises. A dark city, Gotham was preyed on by organized crime, unscrupulous businesses, and corrupt officials. Gotham was home to the legendary Batman and his crime-fighting allies, as well as a wealth of other costumed heroes and villains both Human and Metahuman. Gotham City In the Future In Terry McGinnis' time, Gotham is very much changed.The cause of the transition in landscape in a relatively short number of years is grounds for speculation. It is possible that a version of the events of the DC comics story No Man's Land may have occurred in the DCAU. This is purely conjecture, however. No canonical explanation has been given to the apparent mass rebuilding of Gotham City in a space of a few decades. But while much has changed, many things remain the same, including crime, poverty, broken families, and corruption. A massive street gang known as the Jokerz prowl the streets, while the mayor was someone of questionable scruples. "Babel" Locations Districts * Bayside District: An area of mostly warehouses. , "Future Shock" * Cork District: Formerly the site of a bottling plant, later urban renewal. , "Gotham in Pink" * Downtown Financial District , "Riddler's Reform" * Gotham Estates: A suburb of Gotham City. * Market Lane District * Montrose District: An industrial part of New Gotham, home of Gotham Genetics. , "Inqueling" * Somerset District: A largely desolate area, home of Arkham Asylum. * Southside Piers , "No, I'm Batgirl" Prisons * Arkham Asylum * Gotham State Penitentiary * Gotham Tombs *Stonegate Penitentiary Points of Interest *Batcave *Hamilton Hill High School *Iceberg Lounge *Park Row *Wayne Enterprises *Wayne Manor *Stacked Deck Club Local Superheroes * Batman * Nightwing * Zatanna * Batgirl * Robin * Etrigan * The Creeper * Batwoman * The second Batman Politicians * Mayor: ** Hamilton Hill ** Elizabeth Styles * Councilman: ** J. Carroll Corcoran ** Arthur Reeves ** Green , "Heroes" * District Attorney: ** Harvey Dent ** Janet Van Dorn ** Sam Young * Commissioner of the GPD: ** James Gordon ** Caroline Greenway ** Barbara Gordon Background Gotham versus New York City Throughout the Batman mythos, Gotham has been assumed to be based on New York City, and in early comics, Batman's adventures actually took place in New York. It wasn't until approximately two years after Batman's comics debut that the name Gotham was used. Since the naming of Gotham City, DC has published comics taking place in New York City. In order to keep the two cities separate, in DC comics current continuity, Gotham is in New Jersey, north of Atlantic City. In the DCAU, however, Gotham City and New York City originally seemed to be one in the same. Note in this screenshot from "Batman & Mr. Freeze: SubZero" that Barbara Gordon's Gotham address is listed as being in New York State with a New York City zip code and area code. However, later episodes obscure the matter. "Gotham Estates" is placed in New York State, but Gotham itself is once placed in the fictitious Gotham State. , "The Mechanic" The Statue of Liberty can be seen in Gotham once, Idem, "Off Balance" but the DCAU's finale episode "Destroyer", clearly identifies New York and Gotham as two individual cities close to each other. , "Destroyer" Sightings Feature Films * Batman: Mask of the Phantasm * Batman & Mr. Freeze: SubZero * Batman Beyond: Return of the Joker * Batman: Mystery of the Batwoman * "Obsession" * "World's Finest, Part I" * "Knight Time" * "Future Shock" * "Secret Origins, Part I" * "Fury" * "Secret Society, Part II" * "A Better World, Part II" * "Starcrossed, Part II" * "Starcrossed, Part III" * "This Little Piggy" * "The Once and Future Thing Part One: Weird Western Tales" * "The Once and Future Thing Part Two: Time, Warped" * "Epilogue" * "Shadow of the Hawk" * "Grudge Match" Footnotes External links * * Category:Cities